pequeño apartamento
by xXAless-kunXx
Summary: una vida en pequeño apartamento, ¿puede decir mucho no? acompaña a Lincoln en su vida diaria para saber si lo que siente es amistad, amor o quizás algo mas.
1. Nueva Vida

**Hola, me presento, soy Alessander pero pueden llamarme Aless, un gusto en conocerlos a todos los que están leyendo esto, bueno lo demás supongo que lo leerán abajo. Nos leemos abajo.**

Como siempre comenzaba mis mañanas, golpeando el despertador y levantándome para ir a la cocina por una taza de café, así son las cosas desde que me mude hace ya dos semanas a un departamento que está cerca de la universidad de mis sueños, no mentiré y diré que es tan prestigiosa como Harvard, pero es con la que estoy conforme. Bueno regresando al tema anterior mi mañana transcurría normalmente, después de desayunar, me fui hacia el baño para ducharme e ir a la universidad.

 _Veamos, ¿Qué podría usar hoy?_ -comienzo a inspeccionar mi guardarropa a lo cual me llevo a elegir un camisa blanca con un logo de calavera en negro, unos pantalones de mezclilla, unas zapatillas deportivas de color negro con franjas blancas y una gorra de color negro, estaba listo. Aliste mis cosas, todo listo, eso fue lo que dije pero al salir del departamento pude notar algo que llamo por completo mi atención al fin había una persona que se estaba mudando al departamento de al lado, algo que me dejo muy sorprendido según decían los rumores desde antes de que yo llegara ese departamento, ha estado vacío, bueno al menos desde que los dueños anteriores se marcharan por quien sabe qué motivos, pero bueno, ese no es asunto mío.

Hey, ¡cuidado! –fue lo último que pude escuchar antes de que algo me impactara en el rostro, no tarde en caer de espalda contra el suelo, por unos instantes todo se volvió negro, al cabo de unos segundos desperté para encontrarme frente a frente con el causante del incidente- lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención golpearte con el balón de futbol… la verdad es que estaba tan inmersa con el que no me fije que habías salido de tu apartamento.

Al percatarme de que al frente tenía a una chica de aproximadamente mi edad, la cual por cierto vestía una sudadera roja la cual por cierto estaba abierta y podía apreciar una camisa con un numero 1 estampado en frente, también unos pantalones y zapatillas deportivas, también pude notar unas pequeñas pecas junto a su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. No hace falta ser un genio para saber que esta chica tenia escrito "amo los deportes" por todos lados.

Está bien, no fue la gran cosa-dije levantándome del suelo, ya de pie me sacudí el polvo- así que, ¿tú eres la persona que se mudara aquí al lado?.

Puedes apostarlo-dijo con una gran sonrisa y extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo-un gusto en conocerte mi nombre es Lynn Valentine.

El gusto es mío Lynn-al terminar de sacudir el polvo de mi ropa correspondí su saludo-mi nombre es Lincoln Díaz, bueno espero que nos llevemos bien-saque mi celular de mi bolsillo para ver que eran… ¡¿las 7:50 A.M.!?.

Lo siento pero en verdad debo irme-hice un gesto de despedida mientras me encontraba bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad, normalmente usaría el ascensor pero ya era muy tarde para esperarlo.

Maldición si llego tarde, la maestra me matar…-al llegar al primer piso salgo disparado hacia mi camioneta o como solía llamarla: "Vanzilla" y conduje hacia mi universidad, podría jurar haber pasado dos semáforos en rojo, pero por suerte creo que nadie se dio cuenta, bueno a excepción del hombre que casi atropello con Vanzilla. Esto de ir a toda prisa no era lo mío pero en tiempos desesperados se requiere un plan, y nada mejor como: "el hombre con el plan" tal y como solía llamarme ella antes de…- _vamos Lincoln, no es hora de que te distraigas con el pasado, y mucho menos ahora que vas conduciendo_ -me regañe mentalmente y me apresure al llegar, al estacionar tome mis cosas y de milagro pude llegar antes que… oh….no.

Es un placer que se digne a acompañarnos esta vez Díaz-decía un señor que aparentaba unos 60 o quizás unos 70 años, a decir verdad me sorprende que con edad avanzada pueda seguir dando clases-por favor háganos el gran favor de tomar asiento o ¿seguirá allí parado?.

A pesar de su apariencia este señor puede ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza si se lo propone, y hoy podría jurar que estaba más gruñón de lo normal, quizás pueda ser un viejo pero en lo que respecta al tema de dibujo y escultura es todo un profesional.

Está bien profesor Quejón-fui hacia mi asiento para depositar mis cosas y prestar atención a la clase, ¿esto podría ser mejor? primero el golpe y ahora esto. Mi día no podría empeorar.

Bueno al pasar las horas al fin la clase había terminado, para mi sorpresa no fue tan mala como creí, a pesar de hoy de los acontecimientos de hoy. El día comenzaba a nublarse, me levante y fui directo hacia la salida para ir a comprar un pequeño capuchino, algo trillado pero me encanta tomar uno en los días grises como estos, decidí ir a sentarme a una banca que estaba bajo techo en caso de que comenzara a llover. Hacer esto me sirve para despejar mi mente y aclarar mis ideas, son en momentos como estos donde extraño a mi mejor amigo Clyde… solíamos ser como la uña y la mugre, que recuerdos aquellos, ya se lo que se estarán preguntando, ¿Dónde está el? Pues es simple. AA, y antes de que lo digan, no, no es un alcohólico. Solo que después de que su familia fuera prácticamente destruida cuando uno de sus padres llego ebrio a casa, él se dedicó a ayudar a aquellos que tienen un problema con "el néctar del diablo" como el suele llamarlo en los video chats que tenemos de vez en cuando. Pero el punto es que gracias a su esfuerzo logro graduarse un par de años antes que yo, así que por ahora estoy completamente solo por así decirlo aunque así es la vida, algunas veces puede ser como la noche hermosa pero fría. Será mejor que vuelva a clases, la siguiente promete ser interesante. Según dicen las malas lenguas por allí, hoy llega una estudiante nueva y no quiero perderme el momento en el cual el aula se vuelva una jungla por la conmoción así que me apresurare, me levante de la banca y fui directo a clases para presenciar que según algunos decían: "la diosa deportista". Al llegar tomo asiento y observo como el profesor Quejón hablaba.

Muy bien clase, hoy se integra una nueva alumna a estas instalaciones y espero que todos sean amables con ella-se aclaró un poco la garganta para mirar hacia la puerta-pasa, no seas timidia.

Di un leve suspiro y mire en dirección donde se encontraba ella, no podía creerlo, era la misma chica que me había prácticamente noqueado con un balón hoy en la mañana, quede atónito al observarla.

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Lynn Valentine y a partir de hoy seré su nueva compañera de clases y futura capitana de los equipos de este lugar-prácticamente irradiaba confianza, al cruzar miradas me sonrió de manera cálida, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por mis demás compañeros, adiós paz y tranquilidad, hola caos y alboroto.

 **Bueno y eso ha sido todo por esta vez, espero que este nuevo proyecto les guste. Quizás como ya habrán notado este es un AU, amo hacerlos, tienes aún más control de los personajes de lo que tienes normalmente. Bueno al grano, esta historia será una historia de romance, quizás se transforme en Harem aunque lo dudo… y bueno si eso es lo que pasa pues espero que este a la altura de: "la vieja casa Loud", además de que pasa lo mismo si lo dejo en Lynncoln, esta vez creo que tengo una barra bastante alta por superar debido a dos fics que me encantaron: "Tan solo se dio" (gran historia, espero la continuación… me fui alv y leí la actualización el mismo día que salió :c) y el otro es "Su primer amor" de UnderratedHero muy recomendable si eres fan de Lynncoln como su servidor, en este capítulo o prologo, como quieran llamarlo, fue muy corto con lo que tenía previsto… pero bueno, las demás hermanas también, tal y como aclare antes esto podría terminar como Lynncoln o Harem, bueno eso es todo se despide su amigo y vecino el hom… creo que me confundí :v se despide su amigo Aless. (se aceptan críticas, quiero mejorar porque sé que me falta mucho. También amenazas de muertes y etc).**


	2. ¿Trato?

Simplemente no podía creerlo, la misma chica que me golpeo con un balón en la mañana, estaba frente a mí. Un hecho muy cliché si me lo preguntan.

 _-"vamos Lincoln Díaz, no puedes llamar la atención… debes concentrarte en tus metas… solo trata de ser lo más sigiloso posible"_ -trate de levantarme y moverme sin que nadie se diera cuenta intente huir a la parte de atrás del salón, a lo cual para mi sorpresa nadie se dio cuenta, supongo que estaban demasiado ocupados con la chica nueva como para notar algo así.

-Creo que lograste evadir aquella bala, ¿No Lincoln?-podría jurar que mi alma salió de mi cuerpo por el susto, requerí de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no gritar-*suspiro* supongo que te volviste a olvidar de mi minúscula existencia-dijo una chica de cabello negro como la brea, sus ojos eras cubiertos por el flequillo, vestía una camisa negra con él perfil de una rosa algo oscurecido estampada en esta, encima de esta una chaqueta azul marino junto con una bufanda de color morada, una falda negra con pequeños detalles en gris la cual llegaba hasta las rodillas, seguido por unas medias grises y para finalizar unos pequeños zapatos.

No podía responder de inmediato debido al susto, así que, trate de recuperarme lo más rápido posible.

-Lo siento Lu, sabes que no fue apropósito-trate de sonreír lo mejor que pude-además no te olvide… solo que pensaba que habías faltado hoy… como no logre verte en la mañana-trate de sonar lo más natural posible, pero diablos, esto de mentir se me da fatal.

-Supongo que esta vez no me queda otra opción que esta vez tendré que creerte-note que estaba apuntando hacia la chica recién llegada-debido a todo espectáculo que se armó con la llegada de ella…

Solo me limite a mirar como Lynn tomaba asiento en la fila detrás de la que me correspondía a mí- _"bueno supongo que por hoy no se dará cuenta de que falta alguien"_ -me acomode al lado de Lucy y con cuidado saque mi lápiz y mi cuaderno para anotar la clase, cabe destacar que para ser un viejo el señor Quejón escribía como si estuviera poseído- _"sí que le encanta vernos sufrir"_ -pensé, recuerdo la última vez que hiso algo como esto, tuve dolor en mis muñeca por dos días.

-Apropósito Lincoln-gire mi cabeza hacia Lucy-¿iras a la noche de aficionados hoy?-quizás algunas personas no lo hubieran notado pero por la cercanía que teníamos en ese momento podría jurar que vi un pequeño brillo en sus ojos a través de aquel cabella color brea.

-Sabes que hoy me toca turno noble en la tienda donde trabajo-le recordé con algo de molestia, no por su invitación, si no por aquellos turnos que me tocaban, eran agobiantes, en especial cuando estas en la hora pico en el restaurante y para rematar con escases de personal-además sabes que necesito el dinero… con lo que me dan mis padres no es suficiente para pagar la renta y abastecerme de alimentos.

-*Suspiro* otra vez solo seremos Haiku, yo y todas las almas en profunda decadencia hacia el abismo-un tono de decepción se logró escuchar en su voz, quizás debí de acompañarla, pero no le puedo fallar a Pop-Pop, así es como le decimos a nuestro jefe. Según como siempre dice cuando llega un empleado nuevo: "este negocio que ven aquí amigos, no es solo eso, es un hogar, por lo tanto nosotros somos una familia. A lo que me lleva a decirles que no me vean como su jefe, si no como su amigo, compañero y/o abuelo". Él ha hecho mucho por mí y planeo regresárselo.

Y así el día continuo normalmente, o al menos para mí fue así, podía notar como Lynn era rodeada por chicos, quizás eran chicos que habrían de haber quedado cautivados por tal chica, y no los culpo, después de todo, ella es algo atractiva debo de admitir, y así comencé a divagar en mis pensamientos sobre lo que haría hoy después de la escuela. Hasta que el sonido de la campana me saco de mi estado actual e indicó que ya era hora de ir a trabajar. Después de recoger mis cosas me dirigía hacia la salida, hasta que escucho una voz que me llama, me detengo y volteo para ver quién era el emisor, grata fue mi sorpresa al ver que era de Lynn, creo que al fin logro liberar de todos esos chicos.

-Hey… Lincoln-se acercó a mí, parecía un poco nerviosa-¿ya te vas a casa?.

-De hecho ahora voy de camino a mi trabajo, ¿necesitas algo?-no es que no me agradara, pero debía darme prisa.

-N-no en realidad, solo es que…-observe como movía sus labios tratando de decir algo, lo cual no pude escuchar.

-Disculpa, ¿Qué decías?-levante mi mano y la coloque alrededor de mi oreja para escucharla mejor.

-Dije que…-otra vez no pude escucharla, esta chica no la entiendo, no sé si a esta chica le gusta susurrar o hablar muy bajo, aunque lo anterior puedo descartarlo, ya que no mostraba estos síntomas cuando se presentó ante la clase.

-Lo siento, no puedo oírte…-ya algo apresurado revise la hora en mi celular para ver que lograría llegar tarde a mi trabajo si no zanjaba este asunto lo antes posible-de verdad me gustaría ayudarte pero se me hace tarde-di media vuelta para marcharme, antes de salir un leve sonido llamo mi atención, las gotas de lluvia poco a poco comenzaban a caer, perfecto, además de llegar tarde, creo que deje la ropa tendida. Estúpido reporte del clima.

-Que si…-pasaron unos cuantos segundos, incomodos a mi parecer, luego de esto ella dio un gran suspiro y poso su mirada en mi-que si… si tu quisieras… ¿salir conmigo?.

-…-

Silencio, era todo lo que se podía escuchar, y ¿cómo no haberlo?, no todos los días se te declara la chica nueva/tu nueva vecina/tu posible nueva novia. Sin duda esto se complicaría bastante, en estos momentos solo hay una cosa que se puede hacer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Si, así es, hui de aquel lugar como alma que se la lleva el diablo, no es porque no quisiera darle una respuesta concreta a su declaración, bueno, no en su mayor parte al menos. La verdad en que en ese momento mis piernas se movieron solas, corrí y corrí hasta llegar a una parada de bus, en la cual me senté para recuperar el aliento.

Al pasar de uno minutos me había recuperado, comencé a buscar si había traído algo para cubrirme de la lluvia, decepcionado me digne a correr el trayecto que faltaba hasta llegar a "Frito y Re-frito". Ya hablaría de esto con Lynn cuando llegara a casa, y por cierto, así es, mi lugar de trabajo, prácticamente al entrar ya te podía dar un paro cardiaco, hasta he llegado a pensar que hasta los refrescos tienen grasa de la freidora, pero solo son especulaciones mías. Pop-Pop es demasiado bueno como para hacer algo así.

-Hey, ¡chico!-y hablando del diablo-¿Qué te sucedió amigo?-.

-Pop-Pop, lamento haber llegado tarde, y descuida, esto no es nada-estruje un poco de mi camisa para al menos no empapar el local.

-Deberías de tomarte el día chico-puso una mano en mi hombro-sabes, prefiero que pierdas un día por prevenir un resfriado que cinco por estar resfriado, además no te preocupes por el dinero, este vez lo dejara pasar solo porque afuera parece el nuevo diluvio-me dio una rápida mirada de arriba hacia abajo-veo que no tienes algún paraguas-rápidamente tomo uno que estaba cerca de la salida y me lo entrego, como hubiera deseado tener un abuelo como el-ten chico-me entrego y de unos pequeños golpes me empujaba hacia la salida.

-¿Estás seguro Pop-Pop? Aun puedo trabajar-trate de insistir, pero no podría discutir contra él cuando se pone tan serio-está bien… pero solo será por esta vez-normalmente hubiera apelado más, pero esto me ayudaba bastante, no es que me quisiera aprovechar de él o algo por el estilo, pero a caballo dado no se le ve colmillo, también podría aprovechar de ver que es lo que sucede con Lynn y su "propuesta".

Abrí el paraguas y rápidamente me dirigí a mi apartamento para tomar una ducha y evitar resfriarme tal y como me dijo Pop-Pop, después de todo tenía razón, después de ducharme, puse mi ropa en la ropa sucia y revise si tenía colgada algo afuera, sorprendentemente no la había.

-Bueno, ahora es hora de que: "el hombre con el plan". Haga su gran aparición, después de tanto años sin usar ese apodo es algo extraño escucharlo otra vez…-luego de estar formulando por aproximadamente 15 un plan que quizás podría funcionar, estaba listo.

Es momento de: "aclarar las cosas con Lynn y tratar de que no rompa los huesos de mi cuerpo por la respuesta que le daré, y luego pensar en un nombre más corto para operación".

Me dirigía hacia la puerta, para ir al apartamento de Lynn, quizás aún no llegaba, pero de todas formas no perdía nada con intentarlo, al abrir la puerta de mi apartamento po vez en el día me sorprendí, allí estaba ella con su brazo levantado y su puño extendido listo para golpear mi puerta.

-Hey… Lincoln…-su voz había sido como un balde de agua fría que me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Lynn…-solo esa palabra había logrado formular, de verdad no me esperaba que estuviera afuera de mi apartamento y menos que quisiera hablarle luego de prácticamente salir huyendo, pero debía hacerlo, tenía que decirle que no me interesaba, a pesar de saber que posiblemente terminaría con varios huesos rotos, era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a tomar.

-Quería hablarte sobre…-

-Quería hablarte sobre…-

Dimos una pequeña risa, por lo que acabada de pasar, ambos nos miramos un poco y luego de unos segundos me atreví a hablar.

-Quería hablarte sobre lo de hoy Lynn, sé que lo que hice no fue la mejor manera de responder ante tu propuesta pero debes entender que aún no quiero una relación… quiero terminar las cosas en las universidad además con el trabajo y el estudio no me da el…- decidí parar ya que notaba algo muy inusual, ella se estaba riendo, si, tal y como se lo imaginan, ahora yo supondría que mis huesos estarían hechos trisas pero no es así-… ¿Éstas bien?-una pregunta algo tonta pero me extrañaba demasiado esta situación.

No obtuve respuesta, solo se inclinó un poco aun riéndose y con las manos en su estómago, ¿Qué habrá sido tan gracioso?. Unos segundos después sus risas pararon y solo obtuve como respuesta su dedo índice para decir que necesitaba un segundo.

-No me reía así en años…-dijo ya recuperada y sonriendo de buena manera.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-pregunte con algo de molestia en mi voz.

-Que te tomaste lo de hoy enserio…-por un segundo jure que quería seguir riendo, pero se controló en el acto-¿de veras creías que me declararía a una persona que recientemente estoy conociendo?-bueno, viéndolo así tenía sentido, ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?.

-Bueno yo…-

-Error amigo, solo hice ese teatro porque quería llamar la atención de los chicos…-dio un gran suspiro de molestia-no sabes lo agobiante que se siente que te den una mirada llena de su supuesto "amor", vamos ni que fuera una cualquiera para irme con el primer chico que se me declaro hoy, solo fue el primer día y ya me llegaron 32 cartas de amor y 6 declaraciones… es algo agobiante-viéndolo así, cualquiera se hubiera cansado de aquella situación.

-Eso no explica mucho, ¿sabes?-

-Lose, lo siento-dio una pequeña sonrisa algo incomoda-bueno a lo que quiero llegar es que con todo esto necesitaba una estrategia… más que nada un plan… así que se me ocurrió la brillante de idea de hacer que alguien se haga pasar por mi novio para que me dejen en paz y concentrarme en mi verdadero amor… los deportes… y allí amigo, es donde precisamente entras tú, quiero que finjas ser mi novio para que así nadie más intente algo conmigo, así que ¿aceptas?-le di una mirada por unos buenos segundo, lo admito no era tan mal plan después de todo, pero algo me molestaba.

-Así que me quieres usar como un chivo expiatorio, o ¿me equivoco?-

-No, es exactamente eso-antes de que si quiera pudiera objetar ella dijo-claro que tú también tendrás algo que ganar con todo esto…-

-¿Así?, y ¿Qué seria exactamente?-pregunte de manera firme, en cierto modo me sorprendía la astucia de esta chica.

-Eso depende, ¿Qué quieres a cambio?-

-Bueno…-no debía de pensarlo mucho-que esto no me afecte mi horario, ni en el trabajo, ni en la escuela… además de no tener que andar como empalagosos frente a los demás…

Eso es aceptable, aunque tendríamos que: irnos y llegar de la escuela juntos, además de almorzar juntos de vez en cuando y algunas que otras actividades sin mucha importancia… pero aparte de eso, todo lo demás es razonable-extendió su mano hacia mí-así que, ¿tenemos un trato?-dude un segundo pero no tenía nada que perder así que, ¿Por qué no?.

Tenemos un trato-estreche su mano, esto parecía simple pero algo dentro de mí, me decía que esto sería una mala idea.

 **Y bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, agradezco los reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior, sinceramente no esperaba tener ni uno solo, así que ya podrán imaginar mi expresión al saber que si los había conseguido, espero no haberlos decepcionado con este segundo capítulo. Esto poco a poco ira tomando forma así que espero que tengan paciencia, ya que si esperan serán recompensados.**

 **Mini nota:**

 **Si ven que respondo con un: "No Spoiler". Eso quiere decir que no confirmare, ni negare nada.**

 **Respondiendo reviews:**

 **Landin2000:**

 **Gracias por tu comentario y bueno en lo que respecta a tu idea, aparecerán todas las hermanas o al menos eso tratare porque no tengo una idea clara de cómo meter a Lily, eso lo veré sobre la marcha, bueno iré al grano, ya tengo previsto la relación de cada hermana con Lincoln aunque admito que no todas serán iguales, aunque lo que tu decías lo pondré lamentablemente con un: No Spoiler, lo siento :/**

 **Sam the Stormbringer:**

 **Gracias por tu apoyo, no creo que tu historia "Deportación" haya perdido u algo, personalmente no podría escoger uno, ambos tienen elementos poco vistos aquí, por ejemplo el de "La Purga Loud" llamo mi atención debido a que nunca antes había leído algo como eso, de verdad me impacto, no mentiré, cada capítulo era algo que superaba al anterior. Aunque tú historia "Deportación" demuestra el ingenio que tuviste de tomar un chiste como el que usan así:**

" **Y más te vale que no te vea con Ronnie, o ya verás lo rápido que puede hacer que sea deportada" o algo por el estilo, a lo cual toma eso y lo convierte en una gran historia con un desarrollo muy bueno debo destacarlo, buen supongo que lo que quiero decir, es que ninguno gano o perdió. ;3**

 **Doce Espadas:**

 **Bueno sobre lo del tema del alcohol tengo planes para explicar eso más adelante, apropósito, gracias por los consejos, realmente me fueron útiles, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo en los próximos capítulos.**

 **Mysterious Boy X:**

 **Espero no decepcionarte con mi historia, y llegar a cumplir con tus expectativas.**

 **Ahora sin más que decir se despide su amigo Aless. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Una pequeña sorpresa

Ya había pasado una semana después de aquel "trato" que hice con Lynn, y las cosas no se han tornado muy diferentes, solo una que otra cosa, pero no son muy relevantes, quizás esto no sea tan malo como parece, si me preguntan cómo describiría la relación que tenemos, diría que es como la de dos mejores amigos, después de todo solo hemos almorzado juntos y platicamos en nuestros ratos libres, aunque claro, son pocos los temas en los que coincidimos, pero cuando encontramos algo en común podemos hablar sobre eso por horas, creo que es agradable tener a alguien con quien hablar de ciertos temas, no me miren así, no digo que Lucy no sea una buena amiga, pero la última vez que hablamos me convenció para participar en un ritual para convocar a unos fantasmas, o al menos eso era lo creo que quería logra, digo, para que más quisieras usar un par de velas y algo de pintura roja, además de un cantico muy extraño a decir verdad. Por favor Dios que sea solo eso y no algo más, no quiero terminar con un mini demonio saliendo de mi estómago. Será mejor que me olvide ese tema por ahora, debo de terminar de estudiar para el examen que nos hará el señor Quejón.

-esto no tiene fin…-di un suspiro de cansancio y molestia, solo para reclinarme en la silla algo aburrido mientras me distraía golpeando mis dos lápices en el escritorio como si fueran baquetas de batería, no me mal entiendan, normalmente soy un buen estudiante, pero para exámenes de matemáticas, digamos que este no es mi fuerte.

Di un suspiro de molestia y me dispuse a ir a la cocina por una taza de café, justamente es lo que necesito, algo que pueda despertarme y con lo que pueda concentrarme, al terminar de beberla y lavar mi taza. Me dispuse a continuar con mis estudios pero justo cuando estaba por sentarme en la silla de mi escritorio, un golpe en la puerta principal llamo mi atención.

-ya voy-fui hacia la puerta, mientras avanzaba los golpes se hacían un poco más fuertes y apresurados. ¿Acaso el destino quería que reprobara este examen?, al llegar a la puerta y abrirla, me sorprendí de no ver a nadie allí, ¿una broma? Que maduros pueden ser algunos, ya estaba algo estresado con lo del examen, no necesitaba esto. Así que decidí darme media vuelta e irme hacia mi escritorio.

-veo que no has presentado cambios en tu forma de ser o ¿me equivoco Lincoln?-podía reconocer esa voz donde fuera.

-¿Lisa?... ¿En verdad eres tú?-baje mi vista solo para apreciar a una chica de unos 11 años de edad, su cabello era algo despeinado, unas gafas que hace años le hubiesen quedado un poco grandes pero ahora se le veían mucho mejor que antes debo de añadir. Además de un suéter verde de cuello de tortuga, unos pantalones un poco más oscuros que el suéter y unas zapatillas negras.

-pues deberías creerlo, han pasado 7 años después de todo…-dijo con un tono triste y nostálgico.

-qué tiempos aquellos… aún recuerdo cuando necesitaba dinero para comprar el ultimo comic de Ace Savvy y trabaje de niñero… lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer…-en realidad no podía mentir, extrañaba aquellos tiempos donde las cosas eran más simples y donde no te preocupabas por nada a excepción de tu estatus social, en verdad solo eran tonterías.

-y ¿no vas a invitarme a pasar?-.

-por supuesto Lisa, siéntete como en tu casa-di una cálida sonrisa e inmediatamente me puse a un lado para que pasara.

-te lo agradezco Lincoln-al entrar comenzó a curiosear por todo el departamento como si estuviera buscando algo.

-¿sucede algo Lisa?-.

-nada realmente, solo me sorprende lo ordenado que esta este lugar… no recuerdo que fueras así antes…-.

-bueno… la gente cambia ¿no?-dio un leve suspiro, por desgracia esas palabras me pesaban más de lo que uno creería-¿quieres algo de comer o beber?-me dirigía a la cocina por un vaso de jugo.

-estaría bien un jugo de…-

-naranja… lo se Lisa, es tu favorito… recuerdo que siempre me lo pedias cuando te cuidaba-.

-valla… no puedo creer que aún lo recuerdes-.

-cómo olvidarlo, si no te lo daba ponías laxante en mi comida y luego te robabas el papel higiénico del baño-.

-que buenos tiempos…-

-para ti lo eran…-dije de manera divertida-siempre fuiste una pequeña genio-.

Y así pasamos toda la tarde hablando de trivialidades y de cómo había llegado a este lugar, resulta que gracias a su gran inteligencia logro terminar hace varios años la escuela y por lo tanto ahora se dedicaba a dar clases en la universidad que estaba a 30 minutos de la mía, por algún extraño motivo me había picado el bichito de la curiosidad y atine a preguntarle sobre porque no había ido a la universidad a la que yo asistía. La única razón que me dio fue que en mi universidad no le permitían continuar con sus estudios sobre la teoría de múltiples universos, paso horas contándome acerca de lo que había descubierto, un universo donde me vio junto a diez hermanas, ¿pueden creerlo? Después de todo solo tengo una hermana, pero siguiendo con el tema anterior. Había otro donde un la purga realmente existía y no solo se apreciaba en una película, esta fue una tarde muy especial para mí, una tarde que anhelaba hace tanto tiempo, una donde podría disfrutar la compañía de otra persona, mis padres no cuentan ya que no me podían visitar debido a su gran falta de tiempo gracias a su bendito trabajo y su gran esfuerzo por tenerme en esta universidad, por eso no debo darme el lujo de fracasar… fracasar… maestro… tarea… examen… ¿examen?... ¡EXAMEN!.

-¡EL EXAMEN DE MAÑANA!-grite al recordarlo.

-¿tienes un exa…-interrumpí a media oración a Lisa y rápidamente la comencé a empujar con cuidado hacia afuera mientras llamaba a un taxi, gracias a Dios existe el discado rápido.

-en verdad lo siento Lisa, pero no puedo darme el lujo de fracasar en este examen, puedes venir cuando quieras, pero ahora necesito concentrarme, sé que podrías ayudar a estudiar pero ya se está haciendo muy tarde y es peligroso que estés afuera muy tarde-al llegar a la puerta saque mi billetera y saque un par de dólares-toma es para el taxi que llame, lamento hacer esto tan repentinamente pero debo irme a estudiar-cerré la puerta rápidamente sin detenerme a escuchar lo que diría aunque pude escuchar un fuerte golpe en la puerta, no la culpo, yo habría hecho lo mismo si alguien me corre casi a patadas de su casa y me da un par de dólares, bueno lo admito, hubiera hecho algo peor. Pero bueno ya me disculpare con ella en otra ocasión. Rápidamente me dirigí al refrigerador, tome un six pack de bebidas energéticas y me fui a mi escritorio, sin duda una larga noche me venía por delante.

 _ **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**_

Me desperté con unas grandes ojeras, un lápiz pegado a mi cara y no se atrevan a pregunta como termine en ropa interior de corazones, arcoíris y ponys. Lo juro, última vez que bebo tantas bebidas energéticas en tan poco tiempo, bueno al menos recuerdo a la perfección lo que entra en el examen, me fui a dar una rápida ducha y a cambiar mi ropa por una más cómoda que consistía en una camisa blanca, una chaqueta anaranjada con capucha, unos jeans azules y unas zapatillas blancas, recuerdo la primera vez cuando use esta ropa, fue el día en el que me marche de casa para venir aquí, quizás no hace mucho tiempo pero de todas formas es algo nostálgico. Al terminar de vestirme me dirigí a la cocina, cuando grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme un delicioso aroma que provenía de allí, la curiosidad fue más y fui a investigar, como todo hombre cuerdo haría en una situación como esta. Opte por la opción más lógica, tomar a mi conejito de felpa y usarlo como arma.

-¿Q-quien anda allí?-con algo de temor me acerque a la cocina-tengo un conejo de felpa y se cómo usarlo-intentaba que el miedo no se notara en mi voz.

-oh, veo que ya despertaste-su voz me sonaba extrañamente familiar.

-¿Q-Quien eres?-.

-valla forma de olvidar a tu hermana Lincky…-.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Y bueno amigos hasta aquí este capítulo, espero no decepcionarlos con este cap, lamento la demora en subirlo pero tengo una muy buena razón. No la daré porque no quiero agregarle más palabras a este pequeño espacio que tengo para agradecerles por leer mi historia, bueno ahora la parte que más disfruto:**

 **Ezcu:**

 **Hola, gracias por comentar y leer mi historia, no te preocupes ya que el drama se viene y se viene con todo, pero para eso faltan algunos caps, espero contar contigo para que sigas leyendo y comentando mi historia.**

 **1701:**

 **No, esto no será el típico anime harem, tuve que poner eso para el desarrollo de la historia, ya que decidí que esta historia fuera Lynncoln, no sé si poner lemon en el futuro ya que nunca lo he escrito, así que si llega a haberlo no creo que sea muy bueno pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo.**

 **En fin sin más que decir me despido, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **By: Aless**


	4. Lo que se avecina

Simplemente no podía creerlo, habían pasado años desde que la vi por última vez, estaba tan cambiada, su cabello ya no lo traía recogido en una cola de caballo prácticamente le llegaba hasta la cintura, ya no vestía su falda. Gracias a la cual tuve que golpear a más de un chico por querer ver más de lo permitido, si es que me entienden. En su lugar traía puesto unos pantalones negros, unas zapatillas del mismo color, una camisa negra con rayas blancas y para finalizar una boina negra en su cabeza. Como siempre lucia bien, aunque hayan pasado varios años estaba seguro de dos cosas. Ni sus frenillos, ni su sonrisa han cambiado, aquella simple pero tan significativa expresión que siempre me alegraba después de una ruptura, no sé cómo lo hacía pero siempre le funcionaba. Aunque bueno ella siempre ha tenido una especie de don para esas cosas.

-¿te quedaras así todo el día?-su voz me saco de mis pensamientos mi cerebro por alguna extraña razón aun no asimilaba lo que sucedía en estos momentos.

-…-

-¿Lincoln?... ¿Estás Bien?-algo preocupada se acercaba a mí y con suavidad coloco su mano en mi frente-al menos sé que no tienes fiebre, eso ya es un alivio.

-regresaste… pensé que no te volvería a ver… en especial después de lo que paso con…-ya algo recuperado procedí a sentarme en el sillón de la estancia-bueno ya sabes eso.

-lose Lincoln, ni yo misma lo creo… pero bueno eso ya es pasado, que tal si desayunamos y me cuentas lo que ha sucedido en casa estos años-asentí y así ambos nos dirigimos hacia la cocina para desayunar.

El desayuno fue más tranquilo de lo que pensé, le conté a Luan de los últimos sucesos en mi vida a omitiendo de lo de Lynn, podre confiar con toda mi alma en Luan. Pero digamos que no es la mejor para contarle secretos y lo digo por experiencia propia, no por algo fui la burla de la escuela por dos meses gracias a que cierta chica de cabello castaño quien revelo por accidente que era fan de Justin Bieber, no me miren así, eso fue una etapa. Aunque bueno ese día aprendí dos cosas, la primera: "si quiero poner música en la ducha debo asegurarme de estar solo en casa" y dos: "siempre llevar a la escuela un par de ropa interior extra". Sé que lo último es raro pero ese es un tema del cual no revelare más detalles por el bien de mi salud mental, necesite terapia por tres meses. Y bueno continuando con el tema anterior, me entere de varias cosas de Luan, después de irse de casa se quedó en la casa de su novio un tiempo, un tipo agradable en verdad. También de que se graduó para sorpresa de todos (incluyéndome) de abogada, siempre creíamos que se dedicaría a animar fiestas infantiles pero a veces las personas guardan más cosas de las que pensamos y no fue diferente con Luan. Aunque a juzgar por su aspecto dudo que lo hubiera dejado, al menos eso me deja más tranquilo, aunque se haya dedicado a otra cosa sigue siendo la misma, aunque eso no sea más que un pasatiempo. Pero si ella es feliz entonces yo también lo soy.

-así que… ¿ahora tienes novia Lincoln?-al escuchar esa pregunta casi escupo el café que estaba bebiendo.

-¿p-porque la pregunta Luan?-en ese momento estaba con los nervios a tope, estaba peor que un gacela pasando por el territorio de los leones.

-es normal que una hermana mayor se preocupe por la vida amorosa de su hermano menor-con una sonrisa se acercó hacia mí y revolvió mis cabellos tal y como cuando éramos niños.

-no, aun no tengo novia-odiaba mentir, en especial a ella pero esto es algo que tratare de llevarme a la tumba.

-es una verdadera lástima Linky, si quieres puedo presentarte a una amiga que tiene tu edad-

-por ahora no quiero tener novia Luan, solo quiero terminar mis estudios-

-eres un aburrido Lincoln-

-quizás lo sea, pero no todo en la vida puede ser diversión-

-veo que maduraste en el tiempo en el que estuve lejos de casa-

-algún día tenía que pasar-dije ya levantándome para recoger la mesa e irme hacia la escuela-bueno Luan ya debo irme, ten-le arroje un par de llaves las cual ella atrapo-esas son un par de copias de las llaves del departamento. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras pero no olvides dejar cerrado si es que vas a salir a comprar algo a la tienda o etc., últimamente han robado cerca de estos departamentos y no quiero arriesgarme, quizás no sea mucho pero es todo lo que tengo-una vez preparado me dirigí hacia la salida del departamento y justo en el marco de la puerta-nos vemos Luan… es un gran placer volver a estar junto a ti.

-lo mismo pienso yo Lincoln, suerte en tu examen-

Ya una vez fuera del departamento y asegurarme de haber cerrar bien la puerta me dirigí hacia el departamento de Lynn, si algo aprendí de convivir con ella como vecina es que no le gusta levantarse temprano y que tampoco es buena recordando exámenes, podría divertirme con ese último de vez en cuando, pero esta vez la dejare pasar. Golpee un par de veces la puerta y al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Lynn aun en bata y casi literalmente con la almohada pegada en la cara.

-¿en serio Lynn aun no te levantas?-lance un suspiro de molestia-¿si recuerdas que hoy tenemos un examen no?-tal y como me lo esperaba sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¿¡porque rayos no me despertaste antes!?-casi azotándome la puerta en la cara, la había cerrado de golpe. Acerque mí oído a la puerta y pude escuchar varios sonidos que me extrañaron, ya sean: vidrios rompiéndose, objetos cayendo, entre otros. Juraría haber podido oír a un perro ladrar, ¿se nos permitía al menos tener a una mascota en el departamento? Tendré que revisar mejor el contrato de alquiler. Aproximadamente pasaron unos 10 minutos y la puerta se abrió otra vez.

-vamos Lincoln si repruebo este examen me dejaran fuera del equipo de beisbol-como si de un rayo se tratase me tomo del cuello de la camisa y me llevo a rastras por los 5 pisos del condominio. Al llegar al estacionamiento me soltó solo para que abriera la puerta de Vanzilla. No puedo quejarme, esta vez conserve intacta mi camisa. Subimos a Vanzilla.

-¿te pusiste el cinturón Lynn?-

-¡ya cállate y vámonos que llegaremos tarde!-

-por favor la seguridad es importante-

-importante es no reprobar, ¡ahora vámonos si no quieres un bate por donde no llega el sol!-

Sin pensarlo dos veces encendí el motor y nos dirigimos hacia la universidad, después de unos 30 minutos habíamos llegado. Al estacionarme y bajar del Vanzilla comenzamos a correr como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello, nos detuvimos frente a la puerta del salón para recuperar un poco el aliento, ya una vez recuperados Lynn extendió su mano frente a mí, la cual yo tome, después de todo el trato aún seguía en pie al menos por ahora, con mi otra mano gire el picaporte de la puerta y para mi sorpresa aun no comenzaba el examen, aunque no todo se veía bien, pude notar la fría mirada del Señor Quejón.

-valla hora de llegar señor Díaz, que bueno que haya decidido acompañarnos el día de hoy, ahora tome asiento para que podamos comenzar el examen-el señor Quejón, tan cálido y simpático como siempre.

Al entrar Lucy que estaba sentada en la segunda fila, podía sentir su mirada de confusión y curiosidad clavadas en mí, todo lo que pude hacer fue un gesto tratando de decir que se lo explicaría luego, ella asintió y fui a tomar asiento en la primera fila, para mi sorpresa Lynn se sentó junto a mí e intento me paso un pequeño papel que pareciera tener algo escrito, con el mayor cuidado que pude trate de leerlo sin que el señor Quejón se diera cuenta.

" _Querido Lincoln:_

 _¿Podrías hacerme un pequeño favor?"._

Ya sabía que dirección tomaría esto seguramente me pedirá que le ayude en el examen, un clásico de Lynn. Aunque sinceramente esto no es algo que me moleste pero es divertido molestarla un poco, digamos que es como mi pequeño momento de felicidad que me doy el lujo de disfrutar cada vez que puedo.

" _¿Qué quieres?"._

" _Por favor ayúdame con el examen, no pude estudiar nada debido a que estuve entrenando con mis equipos toda la última semana :c"_

" _No es mi problema :v"._

Su cara al leer mi último mensaje no tuvo precio, era una mescla de ira, tristeza, depresión, etc. Básicamente todas a la vez, amo hacer esto. No es que quiera verla sufrir o algo pero me gusta ver sus distintas expresiones, desde que comenzó esto se ha vuelto uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

" _Por favor, si lo haces. Prometo hacer lo que sea UnU"._

Lo que sea, debía admitirlo sonaba interesante, quizás pueda sacar provecho a esta situación, en estos momentos haber estudiado tanto ayer en la noche.

" _Está bien tu ganas, pero recuerda que prometiste hacer lo que sea"._

" _si claro, Lo tendré en mente. Pero ¿me ayudaras?"._

" _si insistes, no me queda de otra"._

" _Gracias Lincoln, eres el mejor :D"._

Con una pequeña sonrisa guarde el papel en mi bolsillo para usarlo después en caso de que se negara. Nunca antes un examen me había emocionado tanto como este. Sin duda será un día para contárselo a mis nietos.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, lamento la espera, pero tengo una regla al momento que se trata de escribir y esa es: "nunca escribir si es que no sientes tu inspiración al 100%" es algo rara pero me aferro a ella. Y ahora la parte que más me gusta:**

 **KamenDoctor:**

 **Me alegro que te gusto la historia, espero contar con más reviews de tu parte nwn.**

 **Karenpage:**

 **Su rol bueno, no puedo revelar mucho ya que arruinaría la trama pero lo que puedo decir es que algunas tendrán más relevancia que otras. Ahora saber cuáles serán esas, pues bueno te lo dejo a tu imaginación :3.**

 **Julex93:**

 **Qué bueno que te esté gustando este AU, solo espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo, también me alegras saber que atrape a una persona que no es fan de los AU :3.**

 **1701:**

 **Creo que más que una review esto fue una indirecta para decir: "Hey, ¿puedes hacer un Linku?". Corrígeme si es que me equivoco pero en caso de que no lo esté estoy trabajando en uno nwn en caso de que te interese ;).**

 **ElvisF231:**

 **Gracias, tratare de seguir de la misma forma en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Sgtrinidad9:**

 **Espero poder volver a leer tus comentarios en los siguientes caps nwn.**

 **Bueno y con esto me despido. Nos vemos en el próximo cap, así que: "See You Next Chapter".**

 **By: Aless**


	5. ¿un nuevo amigo?

Nunca en mi vida había hecho un examen tan difícil, aunque recordaba la mayoría del contenido las preguntas eran demasiado específicas, solo espero que Lynn apruebe esta vez, últimamente no le ha ido muy bien que digamos, con tan solo decir que ha reprobado los últimos exámenes. Quizás debería pedirle que estudiara un poco más… o por lo menos tratar de que estudie algo que no tenga balones de por medio. En fin supongo que ahora debería de irme a trabajar… según Pop-Pop hoy nos tendría una sorpresa a todos, solo espero que no vaya a hacer despidos como la última vez… por favor que esta vez no sea yo.

-Hey Lincoln, ¿tienes un momento?-

-Claro, ¿Qué sucede Lucy?-

-Sabes, más tarde me juntare con unas amigas y me preguntaba que si te gustaría unirte-

Sonaba tentador debía de admitirlo, no tenía razones para rechazarla así que, ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Los exámenes ya habían finalizado, hoy no debo hacer horas extras y no es como si Luan no supiera quedarse sola en casa.

-Claro Lucy, pero tendría que ser después del trabajo-

-Entonces está decidido, nos veremos a las 19:00 pm en ese nuevo café que abrió a un par de cuadras de aquí-

-Está bien, nos veremos allí Lucy-

Lucy solo dio una pequeña sonrisa que quizás no para muchos sea visible pero para mí lo era. Después de despedirme salí en dirección a mi trabajo. Debía apresurarme no quiero llegar tarde y que me lo descuenten del sueldo… otra vez. Al cabo de unos 20 minutos había llegado, tarde por 2 minutos pero llegue, todo gracias a la jauría de perros que me persiguieron por 4 cuadras seguidas… viéndolo por el lado positivo al menos me sirvió para hacer algo de ejercicio. Una vez adentro del establecimiento me fui a cambiar rápidamente por el uniforme y me dispuse a limpiar las mesas e ir a organizar los vinos, cuando en eso Pop-Pop llamo a todo el personal y lo reunió en la sala principal.

-Bueno, como todos ya saben hoy tengo un anuncio que hacer… y ese es que hoy se nos unirá un nuevo miembro a nuestra familia-dijo con una enorme sonrisa, debo de admitir que aunque casi siempre se la pasa con una sonrisa en su rosto, pocas veces lo veía tan feliz como ahora-él se encargara de la cocina y de atender a los clientes en caso de que falte personal, así que la carga no será tanta chicos, sé que para algunos puede ser agotador… pero ahora las cosas cambiaran, vamos hijo preséntate-al término de su frase observe a un chico que aparentaba unos 18 años, cabello negro, ojos verdes esmeralda, el cual vestía un atuendo de chef-él es Dan, el estará con nosotros por un tiempo mientras… bueno… soluciona unos asuntos familiares, por favor traten de llevarse bien y algo más, Lincoln hazme el favor de enseñarle cómo funcionan las cosas aquí.

-¿Por qué yo?-

-Porque tú fuiste el último en integrarte a esta familia antes que Dan-di un suspiro de molestia, no por hecho de hacerle un favor a Pop-Pop si no porque no tenía el tiempo para hacerlo debido a que me reuniría con Lucy después… pero si es por Pop-Pop no puedo negarme.

-Si tú lo dices Pop-Pop supongo que no me queda otra opción-

-Gracias Linc, bueno eso es todo ahora todo pueden retirarse a sus respectivas ocupaciones-al termino de sus palabras todos se retiraron a sus obligaciones. En eso me acerque a aquel tipo, no parecía malo a primera impresión, pero bueno debía apresurarme así que al mal paso darle prisa.

-Bienvenido a la familia Dan, mi nombre es Lincoln y es un gusto tenerte con nosotros aunque sea por corto tiempo-

-…-

-¿Dan?-

-¿Eh?... oh lo siento, estaba pensando en ciertas cosas, ¿Qué decías?-

-Que te doy la bienvenida a este Lugar, me llamo Lincoln y espero que nos llevemos bien-extendí mi mano para que las estrecharamos a lo cual Dan correspondió de inmediato.

-Gracias y claro, pareces un buen tipo Lincoln-

-Bueno, así que tu área es la cocina… bueno veamos que puedes hacer-

-Eso me suena a un reto… ya verás lo que soy capaz, quedaras impresionado con mi habilidad culinaria-

-¿Te tomas enserio tu trabajo, eh?-

-Claro que sí, ahora vamos a la cocina-

En ese momento mi celular comienza a vibrar, quizás sea Luan que quiere saber a qué hora llegare para la cena… eso me recuerda debo decirle que llegare más tarde y que no me espere despierta. Al sacarlo y revisar que había sido, grata fue mi sorpresa al ver que había recibido un mensaje a mi Whatsapp de un número desconocido.

-lo siento Dan esto tardara un minuto-

-Claro no te preocupes Lincoln-

Abrí el nuevo chat y comencé a leer.

 _ **Número Desconocido**_ **:** _Hola Lincoln, gracias por lo de hoy, enserio fuiste de mucha ayuda nwn._

Solo de una persona podría tratarse, pero no creí que podría conseguir mi número tan fácilmente… de hecho no me esperaba que fuera tan fácil obtener el número de otra persona.

 _ **Yo:**_ _Lynn… ¿cómo conseguiste mi número?._

 _Visto a las 16:23 hrs._

 _ **Yo:**_ _Lynn 7-7_

Bueno… supongo que debo de agregarla en caso de alguna complicación con respecto a nuestro trato. Pero debe ser algo que refleje su viva imagen… mmm… ¡Ya lo tengo!.

 _ **Maniática de los deportes:**_ _Lo siento jeje, pero una chica nunca revela sus secretos._

 _ **Yo:**_ _¿No que esos son los magos?._

 _ **Maniática de los deportes:**_ _Ese no es el punto. Solo quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste._

 _ **Yo:**_ _Mira Lynn ahora estoy algo ocupado…_

 _ **Maniática de los deportes:**_ _Lo prometo será breve._

 _ **Yo:**_ _Esta bien._

 _ **Maniática de los deportes:**_ _Como recordaras aun te debo un favor… así que se me ocurrió que te podría invitar una pizza y un refresco para que estemos a mano._

 _ **Yo:**_ _Gracias pero no, ese es un favor que planeo guardarme para otro día… :3._

 _ **Maniática de los deportes:**_ _P-Pero Lincoln… :c._

 _ **Yo:**_ _Lo siento pero ahora debo irme Lynn… hablamos después… :v_

Después de eso apague el paquete de datos y guarde mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, por ahora debía concentrarme en completar el favor que me había pedido Pop-Pop.

-Bueno Dan, ¿comenzamos?-

-Ya conoces la respuesta amigo, ya verás que superare tu reto-

-Que no es un reto… pero bueno vamos-

Le mostré el camino hacia la cocina, donde Dan fue rápidamente hacia donde estaban los utensilios. Este chico es algo entusiasta a decir verdad aunque un poco competitivo, quizás pueda encajar bien aquí. Al cabo de unas cuantas horas ya estábamos fuera del restaurante con un extintor en la mano y el cuerpo de bomberos detrás de nosotros, el cual ya se estaba retirando.

-Ahora repíteme Dan, ¿Cómo fue posible que le prendiste fuego al congelador de carnes frías?-algo demasiado extraño, ni yo mismo puedo creerlo y eso que lo presencie de primera mano.

-De la misma forma en la que tu rompiste tres ventanas abriendo una puerta…-

-En mi defensa no creí que los vidrios fueran tan poco resistentes-ambos nos reímos por un par de minutos-Bueno, dejémoslo así por ahora… lo bueno fue que no paso a mayores, espero que esto no salga de mi salario…-di un largo suspiro y mire la hora 18:00 pm, me quedaba poco tiempo para reunirme con Lucy y compañía, y es mejor no hacerla enojar… créanme que no es algo bonito-bueno será mejor que lo dejemos así por ahora Dan, tengo cosas que hacer y mi turno ya termino-

-Claro, nos veremos después Lincoln-

-Nos vemos Dan-después de despedirme me fui directo a mi apartamento, me pregunto que habrá hecho Luan todo el tiempo que estuve fuera, bueno lo más importante por el momento es ir a cambiarme de ropa, ducharme e irme hacia la cafetería. Ya habían pasado diez minutos de caminata, los cuales para mi sorpresa pasaron más rápido de lo que creí. Al llegar al departamento me sorprendió lo silencioso que estaba… demasiado silencios como para tener a una vecina obsesionada con los deportes la cual dejaste en pleno chat y una hermana la cual tiene de pasatiempo animar fiestas infantiles…- _no seas paranoico Lincoln, no es como si hubiera pasado algo… ¿no?_ -debo de mantener la calma y ser una persona completamente racional sobre este asunto… así que rápidamente entre sin previo aviso al departamento y para mi sorpresa allí se encontraba Luan sentada frente al televisor y con un tazón lleno de palomitas.

-Hola Linky, ¿Cómo te fue en tu trabajo hoy?-pregunto mientras comía una palomita, supongo que me preocupe en vano.

-Pues a decir verdad hoy llego a trabajar hoy llego a trabajar un chico nuevo, el cual por cierto tuve que ayudar… y apropósito ahora me iré a reunir con Lucy y unas amigas…-

-Y ¿esa tal Lucy es tu novia?-

-No, solo es que últimamente he estado muy ocupado en estos últimos días como para salir a divertirme y hoy planeo tomarme un pequeño descanso de mi trabajo-

-Pero no lo olvides hermanito… sin "gorrito" no hay fiesta jejeje-

-¡Luan!-un sonrojo se hiso presente en toda mi cara-ya te dije que solo me reuniría con unas amigas y no me esperes despierta, llegare algo tarde-Luan suspiro y asintió de no tan buen humor, me fui a la cocina a hacerme un emparedado de chucrut con mantequilla de maní. Y al terminar de comerlo me dirigí hacia mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa no sin antes ducharme claro está. Ya después de ducharme y cambiarme ropa la cual consistía en una camisa blanca, una chaqueta de mezclilla, unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas blancas.

-Bueno Luan, nos vemos luego-al despedirme de Luan me dirigí hacia la puerta e ir hacia el café donde me reuniría con Lucy y compañía.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Hola amigos, lamento la tardanza pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado nwn y sin más que decir procedo a la parte que más me gusta nwn.**

 **Sam The Stormbringer:**

 **Así que si entendiste la referencia xD, me alegro que te haya gustado el cap, también gracias por los cumplidos… me gusta basarme en la narrativa en primera persona porque se me es más cómodo para escribir… aunque debería de probar las demás… siempre es bueno explorar más allá de la zona de confort, ¿no?.**

 **Sgtrinidad9:**

 **También pensaba en poner a otra hermana, un ejemplo seria a Leni debido al incondicional amor que siente por su familia… pero siento que Luan podría tener ciertos puntos a los cuales le podría sacar un gran provecho y bueno lo que le pedirá Lincoln a Lynn… ufff… eso es mejor guardárselo y no espolear nada 7u7.**

 **Bueno y eso es todo, apropósito, ¿alguien puede recomendarme una canción para inspirarse? Soy de las personas que le gusta escuchar música mientras escribe… una canción que tengo planeada usar más adelante se llama: Some Aki de Yuri Fox. Sin más que decir me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **By: Aless.**


	6. ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo

Ya de camino a aquella cafetería decidí detenerme frente de un cristal para ver si tenía algún desperfecto en mis ropas, algo minucioso de mi parte pero si voy a reunirme con alguien es mejor que me vea presentable ¿no?. Luego de asegurarme de que me viera bien, seguí mi camino hasta aquella cafetería. Un lugar agradable debo de admitir. La atmosfera no es mala, el personal es agradable y bueno, ¿Qué podría ser mejor que un lugar que tiene karaoke una vez a la semana?. No es que sea un buen cantante pero tampoco caigo en la categoría de "rompe cristales", por así decirlo. De pronto escuche un ruido que provenía de una cuadra más adelante, al acercarme logre notar que una persona necesitaba ayuda con su auto, ya que está persona se encontraba pateando la yanta del vehículo para luego maldecir. Algo gracioso a mi parecer, ¿quizás debería ayudar?... bueno, unos minutos mas no haría mucho la diferencia, de todos modos ya voy algo tarde.

Con un poco de duda me acerque para asegurarme de que no rechazara mi ayuda, odio cuando la gente es tan desconfiada.

-Hey… ¿necesitas ayudas?-intente sonar natural, no quería transmitir inseguridad.

-¿Eh?... Oh… Claro…-.

-Perfecto… por cierto mi nombre es Lincoln, Lincoln Díaz-.

-El mío es Luna, Luna Cromwell. Un gusto en conocerte-.

-El gusto es mío… ¿me dejarías echar un vistazo?-.

-Claro… solo ten cuidado este el auto de mis padres…-.

-No te preocupes, usualmente le hago mantenimiento seguido a Vanzilla-a continuación procedí a arremangar mis mangas, a abrir el capo y a ponerme manos a la obra.

-¿Vanzilla?-.

-Es la Van de mi familia, el nombre fue idea mía-.

-Algo curioso pero me gusta-.

-Curioso es que te llames casi igual que mi hermana-.

-¿Ah, sí?-.

-Claro, su nombre es Luan... bueno creo que ya quedo-.

-Eso fue rápido-.

-Bueno, no era un gran problema, solo se necesitaba revisar un poco el cableado. Intenta encenderlo-.

Luna fue hacia el asiento del conductor, introdujo y giro la llave para encender el auto, al ver que encendió a la perfección.

-¡Funciona!-.

-¿Acaso tenías dudas?-.

-Tal vez algunas… ¡Hey! No me mires así, ¿no es normal dudar de casi un desconocido?-.

-Tuche-saque mi celular del bolsillo y observe la hora, no creo que me haya tardado tanto… solo eran las 20:12... ¡¿LAS 20:18?!... ¡oh dios definitivamente Lucy me matara!... No Lincoln, no pienses en eso. Ella nunca haría eso… ¿Verdad?. Tal vez lo peor que haría sea lanzarme a la jaula de los leones vestido con un traje de carne y esperar a que me asesinen, solo para luego resucitarme y dejarme frente a una máquina de bateo en modo automático para que sea golpeado hasta la muerte… ahora no es momento para esto… ¡demonios!… no creí que el tiempo se fuera tan rápido.

-Y ¿Quieres ir por un café?... ya sabes para agradecerte por lo del auto-.

-Lo siento pero ahora ya voy más que tarde para reunirme con mi amiga, ¿te parece que sea en otro momento?-.

-Claro pero…-.

-Gracias por entender, nos vemos-.

Sin intentar perder más tiempo comenzó a correr mientras trataba de arreglar mi vestimenta. Son momentos como este donde me arrepiento de no hacer tan seguido ejercicio como me lo había recomendado Lynn. ¡Por favor sálvame Jebus! que la cafetería este a la vuelta de la esquina, porque si tengo que correr otro metro más estoy seguro que tendré un para cardiaco.

-Ya comenzaba a creer que no llegarías Lincoln-la voz de Lucy me hiso reaccionar. Me apoye un momento en mis rodillas para recuperar el aliento, al mirar brevemente hacia arriba pude ver la expresión seria de su cara. Esto solo apuntaba a una sola cosa… ella estaba enojada. Quizás no muchos logren notarlo pero con el paso del tiempo aprendí a diferenciar sus expresiones. Y sin duda alguna este reflejaba ira pura… sin duda hasta el mismo diablo estaría paralizado del miedo.

-En verdad Lo siento mucho Lucy… Surgieron un par de cosas y se me hiso tarde-aun trataba de recuperar el aliento, correr por 10 cuadras en un minuto cansaría a cualquiera ¿no?.

-y ¿Qué fueron son ese "par de cosas"?-.

-ya sabes… cosas…-por ahora será mejor no mencionarlo, seguramente ya tenga listo un traje de carne por allí y prefiero no arriesgarme.

-…-.

-¿Lucy?-.

-Las demás ya están adentro… será mejor que nos unamos a ellas…-.

¿Acaso no estaba enojada?... gracias a Ace Saavy por este gran favor, sin duda fue útil comprar su último número.

-Por cierto Lincoln…-.

-¿Si, Lucy?-.

-La próxima vez que me hagas esperar por más de una hora…-en este momento Lucy hiso un gesto de unas tijeras con sus manos mientras simulaba cortar algo-te dejare sin descendencia…-.

Solo pude tragar algo saliva en ese momento, definitivamente esta chica puede ser muy aterradora si se lo propone.

-E-Entiendo-.

-Ahora vamos-.

Al entrar se podía apreciar que era un lugar realmente acogedor. Da la sensación de que no has salido de casa, la amabilidad estaba en el aire, también se puede ver a diversos grupos de personas, aunque estén en distintas mesas todos compartían risas y algunas pequeñas bromas me atrevería a decir.

-¡Lucy por aquí!-una chica de cabello castaño nos llamaba enérgicamente mientras agitaba su brazo en el aire para hacerse destacar. Aquella chica vestía completamente de morado, algo raro debo de admitir pero ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar?.

-Hola Cookie-Lucy le dio un saludo amistoso mientras nos sentábamos en la meza.

-¿Cookie?-por favor díganme que no es una pastelera o algo así.

-Tú debes ser Lincoln, ¿No?-.

-Sí, es un placer conocerte Cookie-.

-El placer es mío-

-Asumiré que ya conoces a Haiku-dijo Cookie mientras señalaba a la ya antes mencionada, se podía notar a leguas que estaba en otro mundo ya que no despegada la mirada de su libro.

-Claro, como olvidarla después de lo que paso en aquel ritual…-un breve escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al recordarlo. Solo digamos que no fue una bonita experiencia.

-¿Ritual?-pregunto ella.

-Olvídalo no es algo que sea de mucha importancia…-trate de restarle importancia al asunto-entonces… como es noche de micrófono abierto… que tal si cantamos algunas canciones, por lo que veo no hay muchas personas inscritas, así que no tendremos que esperar mucho-.

-Podría ser, pero yo no soy buena cantando Lincoln-su estado de ánimo cambio a uno un poco depresivo.

-Haiku y yo preferimos quedarnos aquí, ya que solo vinimos a este lugar para degustar este nuevo café-su tono no podía ser más frio… supongo que cualquiera sonaría así si lo dejaran esperando por más de una hora.

-Bueno, supongo que solo yo cantare hoy…-sonaba algo decepcionado pero bueno que se va a hacer-entonces iré a inscribirme… regreso enseguida-me levante de la mesa y fui hacia la lista para escribir mi nombre, al terminar de inscribirme les dije la canción que quería cantar y regrese donde estaban las chicas.

-Listo-.

-Y ¿Qué canción escogiste Lincoln?-pregunto una curiosa Cookie.

-Es una sorpresa… así que si quieres saber tendrás que esperar-.

Lucy y Haiku bebían unos lates mientras hablaban entre sí, será mejor que no las interrumpa, por ahora será mejor dejar que Lucy se calme un poco… espero que sea pronto, y no solo lo digo porque tenemos examen la próxima semana y ella me da la mitad de las respuestas... como si ustedes no lo hubieran hecho al menos una vez en su vida.

-No eres divertido…-hiso un pequeño puchero para después darle un pequeño sorbo a su café, supongo que ordenaron mientras yo no estaba-apropósito también ordenamos un capuchino para ti-.

-Gracias-observe el capuchino y comencé a beberlo. Definitivamente no mentían cuando decían que este el mejor lugar de la ciudad a pesar de haber abierto hace poco.

Al pasar el tiempo varias personas subían al escenario algunas mejores que otras, pero eso no evitaba que todos recibieran aplausos. Eso me hace sentir mejor, al menos no importa que tan mal cante. Nadie se reirá de mi… espero. Después de un rato ya solo había una sola persona que faltaba por presentarse, pero curiosamente nadie parecía saber dónde se encontraba. ¿Una broma de mal gusto? Bueno supongo que ahora será mi turno, pero justo en el momento que decidí levantarme la puerta del local se abrió fuertemente para revelar a un hombre de aparentemente 30 años vestía una sudadera, una chaqueta de cuero sin mangas, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos de color café junto a un gorra en su cabeza, el ruido fue tan fuerte que juraría que hasta Lucy llego a dar un pequeño salto, seguramente estaba desprevenida, digo no es nada fácil asustar a Lucy… créanme lo intente por meses.

-¿Aun es muy tarde para poder cantar?-pregunto este al empleado del local.

-Claro que no señor, pero… aquí dice que cantara una chica…-dijo tímidamente el empleado.

-Dele un momento por favor, ella se retrasó un poco, pero ya está por llegar-

-Entiendo, pero si no llega en los próximos 5 minutos tendremos que pasar con el siguiente-

En ese momento por segunda vez en el día la puerta de ese local se abría fuertemente, ¿Por qué todos se ensañaban con tal puerta?, decidí no tomarle más importancia y me concentre en mi capuchino, después de unos minutos y un par de ruidos provenientes del escenario comenzó a sonar una canción.

-¡Buenas Noches a Todos!-casi gritando se podía escuchar la voz tan fuerte que te podría dejar sordo, supongo que la chica que este allí arriba le debe de apasionar la música, pero algo me llego de la nada… su voz… me parecía realmente familiar….-¡Luna Cromwell está en la casa!.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Hola, tanto tiempo que no estaba por aquí… lamento enserio la tardanza pero de todo esto aprendí algo… a no imponerme fechas, soy un asco siguiéndolas, además también quería decir que para los que estén esperando "10 reinos un Loud" se tardara un poco más de lo que tenía planeado… también quería saber si alguien es capaz de descubrir el** _ **easter**_ **egg que escondí en este cap, si lo encuentras, felicidades enorgulleciste al capitán referencia digo América :v. bueno ahora que comience mi parte favorita.**

 **Sam The Stormbringer** **:**

 **Sin dudas bro sabes escoger buenas canciones, me ayudaron mucho en la creación de este cap. Y bueno, no tengo tinta verde… pero si quieres puedo invitarte un Capuchino y unas papas fritas… :3**

 **1701** **:**

 **Lo siento mucho…. Pero no, no se convertirá en harem, estoy pensando en iniciar la historia real cuando termine de presentar a todas las hermanas, quizás uno que otro amorío quizás… pero esto será Lynncoln… espero verte en mis próximos caps.**

 **Sgtrinidad9** **:**

 **Bueno con respecto a eso… solo digamos que Lincoln tendrá un lado algo "diferente" por así decirlo 7w7.**

**:**

 **Me alegra que te haya gustado. :D**

 **GreenFics** **:**

 **(Inserte meme de: "Puta que oferton!") Claro bro, no hay ningún problema.**

 **Y eso es todo… les doy las gracias por seguir mi historia y tenerme una paciencia infinita en lo que respecta las actualizaciones jeje Un.n. bueno sin mas que decir nos leemos luego.**

 **By: Aless.**

 **P.D.: alguien se esperaba ver a Cookie siendo amiga de Lucy y Haiku?.**


	7. Cosas que pasan

**Hola, ¿alguien me extraño?... ¿no?... ¿nadie?... ok :'c, como habrán notado me desaparecí una buena cantidad de tiempo… ¿4 o 5 meses tal vez?. Bueno la cosa es que me di un tiempo fuera para recobrar ideas y etc. La verdad es que ya tenía una que otra idea sobre este cap, pero como no me convencía mucho, borraba una y otra vez todo el progreso, así que me frustre y dije: "no regresare hasta que tenga una buena idea". Quizás esto no compense el tiempo que estuve fuera, pero al menos les traje este cap no?, bueno, no atrasemos más este cap.**

No podía apartar la vista de ella, una chica que emanaba confianza… como me gustaría contar con esa confianza… para ciertas cosas, que tengo planeadas a futuro. Una vez ya teniendo todo listo y al revisar por última vez el micrófono comenzó a cantar.

 _ **Estoy hablando sola, Es vergonzoso no me preguntes sobre que**_

 _ **Sé que quieres saberlo solo una pista te daré, se trata de ti**_

 _ **Estoy tan confundida sin darme cuenta todo dentro de mi cambio**_

 _ **Y aunque intento arreglarlo termino haciendo las cosas tan difíciles**_

 _ **Y otra vez siento que si hoy te lo digo…**_

 _ **Miles de errores yo voy a cometer y mis palabras no alcanzan a salir**_

 _ **Siento que mis suspiros se van volviendo más y más amargos**_

 _ **Todo este tiempo sin darme cuenta buscaba esa sonrisa de la cual yo me enamore**_

 _ **No sé cómo nació este sentimiento… ¡no tengo una explicación!**_

 _ **Si estoy sola, siento deseos de verte a ti, no importa con quien este siempre quiero verte a ti**_

 _ **Y aunque es una simple frase…**_

 _ **¿Por qué no puedo decírtelo… lo que mi corazón siente por ti?**_

 _ **¡Rápido! ¡Date cuenta ya de una vez!…**_

 _ **Las opciones ante mi… son como un rompecabezas de mil piezas**_

 _ **Y mi imaginación, evita que pueda tomar una decisión…**_

 _ **Y otra vez este sentimiento imparable…**_

 _ **Te deja ver una faceta oculta, nada tierna que no te quería enseñar**_

 _ **Y otra vez me odio, por no decir "perdón"**_

 _ **Y distanciarme…**_

 _ **Todo este tiempo yo he podido escuchar tu voz, la verdad es que no escuchó nada más que tu voz,**_

 _ **Aún en medio de una gran multitud yo te escucho y finjo no oírte…**_

 _ **Si estás conmigo, me pierdo en mi gran felicidad, y si te alejas de mí, me pierdo en mi gran soledad**_

 _ **Y aunque tan solo es algo inocente…**_

 _ **¿Por qué no puedo decírtelo… lo que mi corazón siente por ti?**_

 _ **¡Deseo ser más honesta contigo!**_

 _ **Parece que el cielo llorando está…**_ _(Llorando está…)_

 _ **¿Será de lluvia la gota en mi cara?...**_ _(En mi cara…)_

 _ **Entonces…**_

 _ **Uso mi sombrilla para poder esconder el sentir que se ha desbordado en mi corazón,**_

 _ **Porque la verdad es porque tú eres mi amor…**_

 _ **Todo este tiempo sin darme cuenta buscaba esa sonrisa de la cual yo me enamore**_

 _ **No sé cómo nació este sentimiento… ¡no tengo una explicación!**_

 _ **Si estoy sola, siento deseos de verte a ti, no importa con quien este siempre quiero verte a ti**_

 _ **Y aunque es una simple frase…**_

 _ **¿Por qué no puedo decírtelo… lo que mi corazón siente por ti?**_

 _ **¡Rápido! ¡Date cuenta ya de una vez!**_

Su voz… era como escuchar a un ángel cantando mientras asciendes al cielo, es como si de repente todo a mí alrededor desapareciera y solo existiera esa canción… sin duda alguna esta chica tenía talento y los aplausos a mí alrededor lo podían comprobar.

-Hey… Lincoln… ya te toca-Cookie pasaba su mano frente de arriba hacia abajo frente a mis ojos.

-¿Eh?... gracias Cookie-.

-De nada Link-.

Mire hacia todos lados en busque de Luna… ¿en qué momento la chica se había marchado?, no logro recordar la última vez que me adentre tanto en una canción… bueno, lo mejor es que valla de una vez al escenario… al mal paso darle prisa. Una vez ya arriba di un gran respiro para calmar mis nervios y comencé a cantar.

 _ **Hey, ¿recuerdas el camino estrecho que tú y yo logramos superar en el verano aquel?**_

 _ **Puede que su importancia no le des... ahora que adultos somos ya**_

 _ **Sé que probablemente no te vuelva a ver**_

 _ **Estoy buscando palabras que expresen gran valor**_

 _ **Es extraño no poderlas encontrar, no pensé que me fuera a pasar**_

 _ **Mañana todos se irán, tras un nuevo amanecer**_

 _ **Vamos a sentir la incertidumbre de enfrentar la realidad**_

 _ **Y decir: ¡Adiós! Ya es hora de seguir…**_

 _ **Nunca debemos de mirar hacia atrás aunque no te pueda decir que volveré**_

 _ **Siempre voy a recordar todas las puestas de sol**_

 _ **Que pudimos contemplar… ¡no olvides ese color!**_

 _ **El decir adiós no determinará, el futuro al que tú y yo vamos a llegar**_

 _ **Siempre voy a mantener, con mis fuerzas hasta el fin**_

 _ **El lazo que unirá nuestro cielo y no desaparecerá**_

 _ **Recuerdo las peleas entre tú y yo… también atajos secretos, tu bella candidez**_

 _ **Juventud que fue llegando a su final... Días que atesoro de verdad**_

 _ **Aunque nuestros recuerdos sean lo único que va… a permanecer por la eternidad**_

 _ **Solo basta una luz… para poder ver el mismo cielo azul**_

 _ **No debemos nunca mirar hacia atrás… nuestra juventud, eterna no iba a ser**_

 _ **Aun si nos desgastamos… aun si olvidamos el sol**_

 _ **Solo debemos buscar dejando atrás el dolor**_

 _ **El decir adiós no determinará, el futuro al que tú y yo vamos a llegar**_

 _ **Nunca vamos a olvidar… todas las puestas de sol**_

 _ **Que vi confeccionar…**_

 _ **El lazo que unirá nuestro cielo y no desaparecerá.**_

Una vez que termine de cantar, Cookie y las demás se habían quedado sorprendidas, quizás no cante bien, pero al menos no soy el peor. Luego de un rato de seguir charlando y compartiendo una que otra anécdota decidimos despedirnos y quedamos de acuerdo para quedar otra vez, sorprendentemente la pase mejor de lo que esperaba. Cuando estaba colocándome mis audífonos para comenzar la caminata hacia mi hogar. El celular vibro, era Luan.

 _ **Luan:**_ _Hey Lincoln… sé que debes estar algo cansado… pero… ¿te molestaría traer algunas cosas de camino a casa?_

 _ **Yo:**_ _no lo creo… aunque… ¿puedo preguntar la razón?_

 _ **Luan:**_ _digamos que será algo "animada" esta noche…_

 _ **Yo:**_ _solo no me digas que será como la última vez…_

 _ **Luan:**_ _vamos… no que se hubiera salido taaaan de control_

 _ **Yo:**_ _¿crees que terminar en mitad de la carretera con tan solo un sombrero de fiesta y unas botas de vaquero es tener todo bajo control?_

 _ **Luan:**_ _esta vez será diferente_

 _ **Yo:**_ _¿Por qué?_

 _ **Luan:**_ _porque solo habrá un invitado_

 _ **Yo:**_ _Esta bien, comprare algunas cosas y te veré en casa_

 _ **Luan:**_ _gracias Linky_

Después de leer el mensaje me desconecte y me coloque mis audífonos, ahora solo falta hacer las compras… veamos… Luan dijo que solo seriamos 3, así que solo debería comprar un poco más de lo usual… y unas cuantas latas de energética para mi… creo que tengo una "pequeña" adicción con estas… no me miren así, como si ustedes no tuvieran alguna. En fin, una vez ya terminada las compras me fui a casa.

-Luan, ya llegue-

-¿Lincoln? Trae las cosas para acá y ve con nuestro invitado, yo estoy preparando algunas cosas-

-¿Ahora me dirás quién es?-dije mientras me dirigía hacia la cocina.

-Ve a verla tú mismo-

- _¿Verla?... no me digas que...-_

Me dirigí rápidamente a la sala solo para encontrarme con Lynn, la cual estaba recostada en el sofá, cambiando de canal en la televisión… es enserio, ¿Qué es lo que tiene el mundo contra mí? No es que me desagrade Lynn o algo por el estilo… pero con Luan aquí será difícil mantener esto… puedo engañar a cualquier persona… pero con Luan simplemente no puedo.

-¿¡Lynn!?-

-La misma-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pregúntale a la chica de la cocina, ella me invito a pasar… y hablando de eso, no sabía que tenías a una chica viviendo aquí, eres todo un Don Juan Lincoln Díaz-

-En primer lugar ella es solo mi hermana, en segundo ¿Cómo fue que paso? Y en tercer lugar si lo de ser un Don Juan fuera cierto, ¿no creerías que yo tendría novia?-

-¿Entonces que soy yo?-dijo Lynn fingiendo un llanto desesperado.

-Lynn…-

-Bien, te vine a buscar porque necesitaba decirte sobre un asunto algo importante y como note que no te encontrabas en casa estaba a punto de irme cuando ella me invito a pasar-

-¿Qué asunto?-

-Nada relevante, es mejor discutirlo después-

Solo pude dar un suspiro de resignación, algo que he aprendido de Luan a través de los años es que cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza a Luan es difícil de sacarla, así que debo rendirme con las posibilidades de sacar a Lynn.

-Lynn-

.¿Si?-

-Ella… Sabe acerca de…-

-Tranquilo, que hasta donde ella sabe solo soy tu bella vecina de al lado-

-Decir Bella, ¿no es exagerar un poco?-

-No, no lo es-

Me acerque hacia el Sofá para ver la TV un rato, Lynn me hiso un hueco y nos pusimos a ver televisión juntos.

-Creo que deberías ver algo más que deportes-

-¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?-

-Mmm… ¿Qué te parece "El Precio De La historia"?, supongo que te debe interesar… de vez en cuando salen tarjetas de beisbolistas y su mercancía relacionada-

-No lo sé Lincoln, parece falso-

-Entonces supongo que esta será una larga noche… solo espero poder recostarme luego-

Después de un rato Luan llego con la comida, no puedo mentir se veía deliciosa. Y hago énfasis en "veía" ya que Lynn la devoro en tiempo record, esta chica sin duda era una aspiradora humana. Luego de comer decidimos ver un maratón de películas de terror, una que me llamo la atención se llamaba "La Purga", ¿Cómo será estar dentro de ese mundo? Definitivamente es algo que jamás quisiera saber. Di un gran bostezo y miro la hora en mi celular 4:23 a.m. odio admitirlo pero creo que tendré que faltar a la universidad hoy, al mirar a mi alrededor Luan y Lynn se encontraban profundamente dormidas, en especial la última, que tenía la cara y la camisa llena de salsa de pizza… esto no puede perderse, rápidamente pongo la cámara de mi celular y saco una foto de ella.

-Supongo que dormida si se ve algo linda…-

-¡Lo sabía!-grito repentinamente Lynn.

-¿¡Eh!?-

Un gran escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al escuchar esas dos palabras.

-¡Lynn Valentine gana la copa del mundo!-

-Ufff…-si un gran suspiro de alivio, quien habría imaginado que hablara dormida… Dios si existes te agradezco por mi buena suerte.

Supongo que me iré a dormir un par de horas, pero no sin antes arroparlas, por mucho que sean un dolor de cabeza… son mi dolor de cabeza.

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 **Hola, si, aún sigo vivo… sé que me tarde un poco más de tiempo del que prometí… pero oigan, es mejor tarde que nunca. Ahora responderé los reviews… aunque no tengo ni la más remota idea si los que comentaron antes siguen en el fandom… pero bueno, uno nunca sabe.**

 **:**

 **Me alegro que te gustara el cap anterior, espero verte en los próximos.**

 **Sam the Stormbringer:**

 **Pues correcto, ese era el easter egg :3 y sobre la tinta verde me la acabe :c pero aun tengo el americano cortado por si aún lo quieres… y las papas… lo siento bro, pero esas son mías 7-7.**

 **P.D.: Upupupupupu…**

 **J0nas Nagera:**

 **Gracias, la verdad significa mucho viniendo de ti… uno de los creadores de mis historias favoritas "tan solo sucedió". No sabes lo feliz que me hiso leer tu comentario la verdad, espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo y espero que sigas aquí y leyendo esto xD.**

 **Sgtrinidad9:**

 **Solo digamos que cuando acaben de aparecer todas las hermanas (o la mayoría jejeje)… ardera Troya.**

 **Lamento enserio la tardanza espero que sigan leyendo esta pequeña historia, y a dejarme un review… es que no jodan :'c no me quiten el pequeño fragmento de felicidad de mi vida.**

 **By: Aless.**


End file.
